1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector, more particularly to a stacked electrical connector with an improved contacts arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of the electronic industry, more and more electrical connectors are employed on peripherals, such as computers, printers, PDA, etc, to transmit various signals with each other. A stacked electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an upper receiving space and a lower receiving space disposed under the upper receiving space. The contacts includes a plurality of first contacts and second contacts. The first contacts each has a first contact portion extending into the upper receiving space and a soldering tail extending downwardly and out of the insulative housing. The second contacts each has a second contact portion extending into the lower receiving space and a second soldering tail extending downwardly and out of the insulative housing. However, all the first soldering tails are located behind the second soldering tails. Thereby, the first contacts would be too long.
Hence, a stacked electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.